Isaac
|mission=y |gifts=y }} He is a longtime resident of Portia. One can find him in the park near the slide in the center of the town and he invites players to play Cross Five with him. He enjoys books, being left alone, Cross Five, and being overly protective to his books. He is not formally employed, though he does function as the town's sole representative of the debt agency. Isaac can be found throughout the day in the playground with a stones board and is always up for a game of stones. Personal life Isaac was born on Winter of Day 16 and is one of the oldest residents of Portia. He philosophizes that in the age where critical thinking is lacking, he is the only one left that has the knowledge and thinking of the old world. An avid reader of books, Isaac wants to finish his own magnum opus, "The Oral History of the Age of Darkness". He hates gatherings, but according to Polly, he secretly loves the Winter Solstice holiday. Isaac loves to play Cross Five in the playground, a game where critical thinking and skills are needed to defeat the opponent. When he is not playing, he can be found either meditating or reading books in the Commerce Guild. Physical appearance Isaac is bald, except for a patch of white hair above his ears. He has a white goatee on his chin, a long and pointy nose, tiny blue eyes and wears a blue waistcoat with a white handkerchief, a long long-sleeved shirt with beige stripes (which extends way down over his thighs) and brown trousers and shoes. Related characters doesn't have any family in Portia, but his Best Friend in town is Polly, his Cross Five partner. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Polly| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from those NPCs as well. Schedule |-|Monday-Wednesday= |-|Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= Relationship Perks ;Buddy :Gain some Snake Berries after winning at Cross Five ;Good Friend :Gain some Snake Berries and Apricots after winning at Cross Five ;Best Friend :Will gain some Snake Berries, Apricots, and Honey after winning the Cross Five Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Desires Isaac will place the Hardwood Sofa or the Tea Table inside his house if he receives them when desired. |Buddy= }} Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Relic trade |f1= }} Cross Five Isaac is eligible for Cross Five. He can be found playing the game nearly every day of the week in the playground. If the player attains certain relationship levels with Isaac, more rewards are given for winning. Missions Main missions ; The Debt Collectors :The Debt Collector's Agency from Atara sent a couple of agents to inform you that your father owed them some debt. Secondary missions ; Finding Happiness :Ack seems down, talk with the Mayor to see if you can do anything for him. ; Isaac's Game :Isaac wants a Stone Table and two Stone Stools to play his favorite game of Cross Five in the park. ; Milk Delivery :Granny Sophie is a little tired today, help her deliver some milk to Isaac, Qiwa, and Aadit. Gallery Isaac.jpg Portrait Isaac.png ru:Айзек Category:Characters